Past-Time Consequences
by TheThoughtRepository
Summary: She never expected this. Never in a million years did she expect this. They were supposed to hate each other, no, LOATHE each other. How could they do this? She was gone for TWO months. TWO. And this happens? Sure, she wanted something new and exciting to happen but this is NOT what she meant! They were her best friends and she loved them, but this just made her feel dirty inside.
1. Schools Out!

**~Past-time Consequences~**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

The school bell made its final ring of the year at 11:45 on a Thursday. Kids were cheering and running around, throwing papers up into the sky and others crumbling them up into a ball to start a war with. Cars drove past the tall metal fences one after another into the crowded street, music blaring and people singing along with joy in their hearts.

"I have to admit, I'm pretty disappointed," A deep voice sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Only car paint? That's the most pathetic senior prank I've ever seen."

The woman next to him, Erza Scarlet, leaned back against the metal fence, watching all the teenagers enjoy their last day of school and glanced to the man next to her.

"Who cares? They get to leave and we don't, who's the real winners here?" She said, blandly.

The man next to her, Grey Fullbuster, shot her a look and pushed himself off the fence. He gazed around the crowds of people, searching with his blue eyes and dug his foot in the dirt.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"They all left already I think, back at Cana's." Erza answered, pushing a scarlet lock behind her ear.

Grey nodded his head towards the student's parking lot, "Get a ride?"

Erza led Grey back to her car, an old Jeep of a thing that used to be her dads before he gave it to her after he bought a new car. She drove over to Fiore Estates after maneuvering her way through the miles of traffic from the school zone, and parked along the edge of the sidewalk in front of a large house.  
It was made nearly completely of wood, painted a light blue and had gray masonry that lead to the separate garage and split off to trail towards the front door. The house showed it's cemented underpart along the right side, where the hill dipped down into a small valley.

Grey and Erza took the staircase off to the right of the front entrance that led down to the basement door. Cana and her dad, Gildart's, always kept it open. They never had to worry about a break in or anything of the sort since Gildart's used to be a big shot MMA fighter, but retired as soon as he felt like he was tired of the career. He earned two lifetimes worth of money, and since he had actually just found out that his daughter, who was taken away from him by his wife, was now orphaned, he took her in.

It was funny actually, Cana would say sometimes, he passed right by her everyday working at a general store, yet it had been so long since he had seen her, he didn't even recognize her until she got up the nerve to tell him, then he practically exploded from happiness right then and there.

Since then he's been doing nothing but spoil her endlessly, and she was glad to let that happen.

"I swear to God if you two don't _shut up_ I'm going to snap my own neck."

Grey and Erza walked in at the last few words, smiling a bit as they did so. They heard a sigh come from Cana as she spotted them and stepped over the back of the couch, slumping in between the cushions. She brought the glass bottle to her lips, taking a quick swig and putting it back in between her legs as a placeholder.

"Oh thank God, I was about to kill myself if I had to hear these two argue any longer." A shrill voice said from the top of the couch.

Erza sat next to Cana and glanced up to the owner of the voice, a bright blue Exceed with a fish in between his lips. Happy, as they called them, mumbled a few more words before falling silent to gnaw on his fish bone.

"Oh calm down Happy, you just got here like five minutes ago."

"Hey, don't tell my cat what to do!"

These two were Natsu and Lucy. To say they disliked each other was an understatement, they were more around the 'I hate your guts' area than anything. They constantly bickered and argued, pointing out each other's flaws and insulting them at any given chance. No one in their group really knew why they hated each other so much, but the fact that they were complete personality opposites gave them a pretty good idea. Sometimes the others could actually picture the two getting along in one way or another, but the two were off to a rocky start to begin with, so that question flew out of the window before it could even be opened.

They were both in pissy moods when they met and sort of got off on the wrong foot. They said some rude things to each other and they both stuck with their little rivalry. They never put any effort into trying to fix their relationship for the better, even when they both knew they had the same group of friends and would be spending more time together. Now with them, it was either 'if you don't have anything rude to say, don't say anything at all'.

"Well guys," Grey had sighed, sinking into his chair, "We are now officially on summer vacation."

Cana gave half a smile at his statement and tossed him a beer, bringing her own to her lips again.

"Too bad it's going to suck," She said a moment later.

Lucy rose an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Because," Cana raised her bottle to her lips again, dipping her head back till the glass was upside down. She adjusted herself in between Erza and Lucy and kicked up her feet, an irritated tone seeping into her voice, "Now since schools over I have no more excuses to why I can't spend more time with Gildart's anymore. He's making me come on some camping trip somewhere outside of town for some _family bonding_ and says he wants to 'catch up' with me."

Natsu and Grey laughed as she rolled her eyes brown eyes, grimacing into her empty bottle. Most of everyone already knew Gildart's, even before he found out about Cana. He's known them since they were children growing up in the town and, like Cana, passed by them every day from their usual hangout spots or jobs.

"So, I'm afraid you all will be without my humble services for most of the summer. Meanwhile I'll probably be having the sex talk with that big doofus while getting twigs stuck up my shorts." She scoffed.

"Well one thing's for sure," Grey raised his bottle, giving a smirk, "You'd be learning from the master."

Cana flung her own at his head and scoffed at everyone's laughter, "Gross."

"Yeah Grey, that's totally ridiculous," Natsu sighed, crossing his arms, "Like Gildart's can teach her anything she doesn't know already."

"Okay shut up, both of you, this isn't funny!" Cana exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to shove Natsu's head.

She paced around the chair he sat in and let out an irritated cry, clenching her wavy locks, "Do you know how much of a waste this summer is going to be?-"

"Well without you-"

"Grey."

Erza sent him a look and he rolled his eyes, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Well it won't be a total waste," Lucy said lightheartedly, "For us anyways. I mean we still got a whole summer to do whatever with everyone else."

She looked to Erza for an agreement with a shrug of her arm, but she only shifted in her spot.

"Erza..." She whined, eyes falling.

"I just found out today," Erza sighed.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, perched in between the two girls on the couch.

"Family trip. I'm going to some island off the coast that I used to go to when I was a kid. I haven't been back in years so I guess my parents thought it'd be nice to spend the summer there." She explained, hearing groans throughout the room, "Sorry guys."

"But I thought we were all gonna be together this summer..." Lucy droned out, giving big, sad eyes to her friend and leaning on her shoulder.

"Apparently not." Natsu said bitterly, rolling his eyes at the girl.

Lucy leaned up from Erza's shoulder and sent him a glare with tight lips, "Was I talking to you?"

"You are now."

Lucy scowled silently at his sweet smile and turned away, a pout forming at her lips again as Cana and Erza filled her view, "_Please_ don't leave me here with these idiots."

"Sorry kiddo, I'll be back a few weeks before school. I dunno 'bout Erza though." Cana sighed, sitting next to her on the armrest.

Lucy groaned loudly and sunk into the couch, letting her head fall into Cana's lap to muffle her cries. A shrill gasp from Happy caused everyone to either flinch or grimace, him sounding as if he remembered the most important thing in the world.

"Cana! When you go camping, can you catch me some fish?"

"Shut up Happy."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**This is a story I thought of after watching a particular scene from a show and I thought it would be cool if I dragged it out and added some stuff to the plot to make it a story. (It'll remained unnamed so there arent any spoilers)**

**This story will probably have 14 chapters not including an epilogue. The first few will be a little short, but as the story progresses they'll get longer. **

_**** This is the second story I'm working on currently so my other one is my...priority...I guess. That just means I'll pay more attention to that one than this and make sure I finish it before I start really delving into this one. ****_

**Leave a review and tell me what you think about it! Do you like how it's going so far? Send me some feedback and I'll see if I should continue.**

**Thanks for reading and Have a crazy day!**

_**And in case you cant tell, this is mainly NALU with a side of Jerza, Gruvia, and Cana/Bacchus.**_


	2. What Beer?

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 2**

_._

_._

_._

_~Two Months Later~_

Erza sighed into the night, the salty smell of the ocean drifting up her nose. The moon was full, floating in the sky with all it's little stars that reflected in the endless waters before her. She rested her head on the windowpane, a certain face popping up in her head that made her eyes glaze over.

Jellal Fernandes.

She almost forgot about him, staying in the house two roads over, them becoming the best of friends every summer she would visit, and sneaking out late at night to go watch the stars together. She never realized how long it had truly been since her last visit, at least 5 years, she thought.

He grew up, to put simply. He was no longer scrawny and cheeky, his build matured massively over the years, along with his personality. He's changed, Erza declared, but so has she. Even now, when they were completely different people from when they were kids, they still fit each other like pieces to a puzzle. It was like that little spark they had all those years ago never really left, just had to go dormant while she was away.

Being back with Jellal did make Erza happy, but she was starting to feel a little homesick. She often wondered how the rest of the guys were doing, she had no way to contact since the cell reception here was constantly dying out. She kind of hoped that something new would've happened while she was gone, but nothing ever does usually. That was Magnolia, staying the same since 1907.

* * *

Now that summer officially has only three weeks left, Erza headed back home, after of course saying a special goodbye to Jellal.  
After the drive back, Erza headed straight over to Gildarts, where she was surprised enough to see everyone waiting for her, including Cana. As soon as she hopped out of the car she saw Lucy run towards her with open arms, which she gladly ran into, leaving her door wide open.

"Oh God Erza I missed you so much!" Lucy whined, burying her face into her chest.

Erza laughed and let go, feeling a smack on her back from Grey as everyone surrounded her. She remembered then that Lucy had been stuck here with all the boys by herself, poor thing. A pang of pity hit Erza just at that thought.

Everyone rejoiced and thanks to Cana, it was done happily by raiding Gildart's freezer full of beer. And soon enough, Erza was back sitting on the couch, in the same spot as before she even left. Happy was mad at Cana still for not bringing back any fresh fish, even if she got back at least two weeks before Erza did, and Natsu of course was not helping the cause any with his obsessed cat. Grey was still contemplating smothering his head with a pillow as Natsu decided his time rather be spent arguing with Lucy over the tiniest of things and making up new names to call her, as if they were five years old.

"So you never told us Cana, how was your trip with Daddyo?" Grey asked, smiling.

"Stupid, and my ass still hurts from sitting on a tree full of bugs for a month. Don't remind me of that again." She gave a quick roll of her eyes and sneered into her bottle.

"I think he was asking if he tried to give you, you know, the birds and the bees talk." Natsu implied, glancing over to her with a devious look.

Cana gave a bored look back to him and shook her head stubbornly, keeping quiet. He only smiled at that, getting all the proof he needed before kicking his feet up.

"I can't imagine having to camp for a whole month," Lucy said, scrunching up her nose in disapproval, "I'm proud of you Cana, staying there and not killing Gildart's at first chance."

"Yeah well I think we all know a certain rich girl who could use the exercise more than Cana does," Natsu sighed under his breath, making Grey's mouth gape open in a smile.

"_What_ did you just say?" Lucy nearly growled, sitting up in her seat.

Natsu sent her another cheeky smile, the glare she had piercing right through him. A moment later a hand came right down on his head, smacking the back of his head harshly.

"God damnit Erza, that hurt." Natsu grumbled, rubbing his hair.

"Well don't be such an ass."

Lucy scooted over on the couch and wrapped her arms around her, sending Natsu's cheeky grin right back to him, her head snug in her arm.

The day went on, and from the sound of it, what Erza had expected was right. Natsu and Lucy were still as childish as ever, Cana and Gildart's still had a 'give and take' relationship, Grey was still thinking of his senior prank, and Happy was the same as ever.

.

Soon enough they all heard a loud scream echo throughout the house.

"WHERE THE _HELL_ IS ALL MY BEER?"

And if anyone had a camera right then, the face Cana made at that moment would of been priceless.  
"Shit guys, hurry!" She whispered, jumping up and waving her hands around.

Everyone downed the last few drops and scurried to drop the bottles in a broken cardboard box, Cana ducking into her closet and yanking out a giant, moth eaten quilt from the 18th century. She ran out as everyone sat back down and threw it over the box, just in time as Gildart's made his entrance.

"_Cana._"

Cana fell on the quilt and picked herself up, sitting on the box with her legs underneath her. Her face was twisted in pain, yet she made any final effort to give a wide smile with peachy cheeks.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"_Where is my beer?_ And why the hell are all these kids in my basement?" He asked, peering to the quiet crowd of teens with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dad you know them." Cana said slowly, trying to readjust herself on the box.

"It doesn't mean I want them in my house," He remarked, glowering at her, at which she only smiled. He came closer, staring at her intently with suspicion and put his face right in hers, "Do _not_ drink my beer. I just unpacked a full box of it _yesterday_ and my fridge is empty now."

Cana looked into his eyes boringly and raised her eyebrows, giving a nod of her head.

"First, and this is most important, _always_ save at least _one_ beer for Daddy. Two, I don't want any of your stupid friends drunk in my basement, so you'd better watch out. Especially that one."

Gildart's pointed to Natsu with his thumb, not even sparing a glance his way and heard a huff from behind him.

"And finally, if I see that cat upstairs eating _all_ of my seafood again, I'm sending it to the pound. We clear?"

Cana nodded, her face still slightly twisted in pain and her legs still tucked underneath her. Gildart's nodded back to her and straightened his back, turning to the room full of quiet teens with a look. He only sighed and shook his head, glancing back to Cana before heading back upstairs.

He paused mid-step and gave her a disgusted look, "And get off that blanket, I think your great grandma died in that or something."

Cana bit her lip and heard a few laughs before she finally heard the door click shut. She shrieked in disgust and tumbled out of the collapsing box, tangled in a mess of the death quilt and empty bottles. She growled lowly as the laugher grew louder and pushed herself up.

"Holy shit that was close-" She huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"Yeah yeah, lucky you. I hope you realize that if this were any other parent you would be halfway to Crocus for rehab." Grey said, crossing his arms.

"Good things she's Daddy's little girl then." Lucy smirked at her, leaning her head off the back of the couch.

Cana thumped her forehead and dropped over the couch, squirming her way in between Lucy and Erza to kick up her feet on. Erza made an annoyed growl and tried pushing her off her lap, yet she nailed herself down and gave a wicked smile up to her friend.

"Oh come on Erza, you know you love it when we cuddle." Cana blew a kiss up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, making her roll her eyes.

"Maybe not her, but we do." Grey grinned, resting his arm on Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye sir." He laughed, rubbing Happy's head as the cat nodded eagerly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Soon enough the night came and Gildart's called for Cana again, all the sudden wanting to become a loving father and asked her -more like told her- to watch a movie with him. She made a gun with her finger and shot herself before heading back upstairs, leaving everyone else until his bound on her was released.

Grey filed out too, along with Happy as soon as the cat heard he was headed to the dollar store for some snacks. Erza sighed to her hand, shuffling the cards to her liking and dropped them on the tiny table that hurt like hell when you hit it. Her eyes felt droopy and her body felt weary from the drive back. She still felt a disappointed nudge in the pit of her stomach, so she leaned back into the couch.

"So that's it? Nothing else happened?" She asked, gazing to the two others that were left.

"Not really. If you count Gramps finally retiring next year." Natsu said, shrugging an arm.

"Well yeah..." Erza sighed, rocking to her feet to stretch her back, "I guess nothing ever really changes around here, huh?"

"Yup."

Natsu hummed in agreement and eyed his friend as she grabbed her jacket. He saw Lucy wave a goodbye to her friend and crept to the edge of his seat, clearing his throat.

And as soon as he heard the door click shut, he pounced.

"Oh thank _God_," He blurted in a sigh, jumping up from his seat and falling onto the couch.

Lucy let out a soft giggle and felt Natsu crash his lips onto hers, his body crawling on top of hers to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt him relax, kissing her lips sweetly as a hand went to her back.

He pulled away with a small breath, and a small smile, "Thought she'd never leave."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Confused?**

**Hope so :)**

**And yup, you didnt miss anything so you'll just have to wait to see whats happening ;)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and the follows and stuff, I appreciate it.**

**By chapter 4 these will start getting longer so stay tuned for that and have a crazy day!**


	3. The Original Stoners?

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

School was starting again. The dreaded summer heat waves slowly went away as vacation came to a close, ending just as quick as it started. It was everyone's last year of high school, assuming no one flunked out at the last possible moment and had to repeat.

Back at Cana Alberona's basement, just only three short days away from their first day of their last year of high school, everyone was gathered, laughing and throwing empty soda cans at each other.

"The year hasn't even freaking started yet and their driving me crazy with all this college shit," Cana said, throwing her pile of forms on the wooden table, "What if I don't even want to go to college, bet they never thought about _that_ idea!"

"This is Fiore Cana, you know it's like, mandatory to go to college," Grey replied, his voice low and depressing.

"Exactly!" She jumped up from her seat, her eyes wide and wild, "This is _Fiore_ not the east side of Valier! We're not supposed to be so friggin' dependent on education and crap! This is supposed to be the Land of the Free damnit!"

"It's not like their forcing us Cana," Erza tried to reason, but Lucy spoke up instead.

"Well yeah, but everyone pressures us so much about going to college and getting smart that we think if we don't we're all failures and are useless."

"It's kind of true though," Natsu shrugged, his eyes focused on a paper on his lap. Everyone's eyes went to him, which he mentally felt and looked up, rolling his own, "I mean since anyone ever wants is someone with a freakin' Masters and shit, if you don't have any 'education', no one will hire you, hence you being a failure and feeling useless."

Lucy's eyebrows raised, a look a surprise on her face, "Big words, I'm impressed."

He shot her a look from his lap and was about to retort, but Cana obviously still wasn't over her vent.

"Oh what bullshit! Who says having a picket fence and an apple pie life is the perfect view of success in life? What about personal goals and doing insane shit that'll be legendary?" She exclaimed, pacing around the room with flaring hands and a light in her eyes.

"It takes money," Grey dead panned, "And last I remember we're all shit broke except Little Miss Railroads over there."

Lucy saw the accusing look Grey gave her and rolled her eyes. True, she was the young heiress of her father's company; Heartfillia Railroads. It was the largest railroad company since the 1800's. In Crocus anyways. Her father received an inhumanly amount of money through his business, all the profits going to him alone, since Lucy's mother died when she was only a small toddler.

"Oh don't give me that look Grey, I always help out you guys out," She defended, crossing her arms, "And look," she pulled out her purse and dug through it, pulling out a crisp, new twenty dollar bill from her wallet and handing it over the couch to Cana, "I even donate to the poor."

Cana looked offended for half a second, but shrugged it off and took the bill, holding it tenderly. She admired the freshness of it and smiled at her friend, who in return smiled back.

"Well it's nice to know we have such a saint in our group," Erza said with a sigh, glancing to the girl beside her.

"Actually it is," Happy spoke up suddenly, flying from the back room with a big grin, "Can I five dollars for fish Lushy?"

She looked to the cat that plopped on her lap and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you just call me fat like ten minutes ago? Why would I give you anything?"

Happy let his eyes grow wide, tears pooling at the corners with a pout under his quivering whiskers, "Because I'm a small, hungry kitty who needs love?" She didn't faze, "And money for fish?"

"Natsu, go get your deprived cat some fish and love," Lucy ordered, crossing her arms to the feline in her lap.

He merely laughed, "Like I can afford shit, it's all on you."

"Well don't you sell drugs or something? Just go take him to a store," She answered, picking up the cat and placing him on Erza's lap.

"I work at a Indian casino picking up chips at the slots, where the hell did you get drugs from?" He asked.

"Hey, she's pretty spot on with that," Grey spoke up, offering a grin, "God knows they've been blazing up since who knows when. Hell I think they even started it in the first place."

Erza looked mildly intrigued by Grey and let her face twist into curiosity, turning back towards Natsu, "Is that why you always eat so much whenever you come back from work?"

He hesitated under everyone's stares and shrugged feebly, tucking his arms under each other.

"Ah, why am I not shocked by that at all?" Lucy said, giving a small laugh as she looked to her phone.

"Probably because you know more burnouts than anyone else here," Natsu retorted, sending her a sharp look at her trying one, "I mean how else would you get all those guys unless they were as high as a kite?"

Cana and Grey laughed, trying to cover up poorly as Happy and Erza let their mouths drop to an 'o'.

Lucy just smiled, obviously unaffected by his remark and gave a sympathetic look, "Aw, is someone still a little upset that they haven't had a girlfriend since what?" She counted her fingers, mouthing each number, "The eighth grade? I know that's pretty pathetic but you should know turning to drugs to help cope isn't the answer."

Natsu snorted at her as she rested her elbows on her knees, gazing to him with a concerned expression. He heard Grey hum at that, another laugh following right after and gritted the right side of his teeth.

"You know you're right," he said a moment later, nodding to her, "I think I should go to something like a support group or therapy, one for the drugs, and one for learning how to cope with listening to your voice ALL _FREAKING_ DAY!"

Happy laughed at that one and snuggled into Erza's lap, getting himself comfortable to enjoy the show. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man as he fell back into his seat, crossing a leg over his knee and sat up herself.

"Well you know what? Maybe I should join you, God knows I'm going to need some _major_ therapy with having to spend another year with a complete idiot who's stupid enough to catch himself on fire over a dozen times in four months."

"IT WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT AND IT WAS DANGEROUS," Natsu shouted, protesting at her angrily.

"All you had to do was make four different types of hot air balloons! Just four! No human being with a proper _brain_ can mess up that bad!" She snarled.

"We passed the assignment didn't we?!" He defended hotly.

"Just _barely!_ That was the single worst grade of my entire life thanks to you!" Lucy snapped, scooting to the edge of her seat to inch closer to the man three persons away from her.

"Oh whatever," He scoffed, standing up from his seat to wave a hand at her, "I know an old woman that could screw you over more than that one grade would."

Lucy watched as he made his way up the stairs and stood up, abruptly following him with clenched fists. Everyone else watched as the two left, leaving a string of continued insults and curses in their wake and heard the door slam shut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Natsu exited out of the basement door, backing up to lean against the back wall as he saw Lucy following in his steps. She stepped out too and closed the door behind her, being suddenly pulled into a buff chest as soon as the door _clicked_. She felt his hand around her elbow before she stumbled into him, another arm wrapping around her back. She managed to smile before she felt Natsu's warm lips on hers, her hands coming up to hold his face as she fell into the kiss.

"But seriously though, that wasn't my fault," He said, breaking away to look at her.

"Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to her lips again.

Natsu grinned into the kiss and deepened it, pushing her back against the wall that released a giggle from her. He kissed her as soon as she allowed him too and felt her hands grip the back of his head, her fingers curling through his strands and tugged gently. He embraced her tighter at that, pressing her body against his and pushed her up the wall again.

The two heard footsteps stop right beside them and pulled away, glancing to the side curiously. They saw Gildart's, a newspaper in one hand and a beer in the other with a disgusted expression painted on his face. Natsu stared at him rather casually while Lucy let her mouth open, trying to choose her words.

Gildart's raised a hand at her and sighed, "I don't want to know."

He then turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner, leaving the two back in each other's arms, speechless.  
Lucy let her mouth close and looked back to Natsu, who merely shrugged and kissed her again. She gladly accepted it and relaxed into his arms, running her fingers through his hair again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Short, I know, but next chapter we'll delve into things better.**

**This is kind of just a highlight of whats been happening since Erza returned from her summer vaca and how Natsu and Lucy handle things around them.**

**So what do you think? Are they pretending or something different? Leave a review!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, I love you all and I hope you have a crazy day!**

**(Sorry, something happened and had to reupload)**


	4. Assholes and Stalkers

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"So it just opened up today?"

Lucy leaned her head back over the couch, trying to fixate her swirling eyes on her friend. Cana nodded and hopped up on the freezer trunk, handing over a fish to Happy on her lap.

"Mmhm. That old man finally got it running after all this time." She answered.

"And how do you know Macao?" Natsu asked, his feet kicked up on the table with a troubling look.

Cana shrugged and swayed her own, "I babysat for him Freshman year. He's super cool though, gave me my first beer."

Natsu and Lucy noticed the shine in her eyes at that memory, along with a reminiscent grin.

"Right, well, "Natsu turned away with a certain look, "Wait, you babysat Romeo?"

"You?" Lucy added with concern.

"Hey, kids love me alright? I didn't do anything to him," She retorted, "Plus all he would talk about was that dork right there," she pointed to Natsu, "He practically idolizes you."

Natsu looked pleasantly surprised by her statement and gave a smug look, while Lucy rolled her eyes across from him.

"Doesn't he go to Hargeon now? How old is he?" She asked, tilting her head again.

"Freshman I think, I saw him around while I was waiting outside." Happy suddenly said, finally willing to tear his mouth away from his snack.

"Yeah he's like 15 now or something." Cana nodded, patting his head, "He's actually starting to look just like you when you were that old."

"How cute." Lucy said, her tone vague enough to tell if she was sarcastic or not.

Cana smirked at Natsu's obvious annoyance and grabbed a coke from the freezer underneath her, setting it to the side once she felt her phone buzz. Lucy watched quietly as Happy twisted in her lap and took the large can in his tiny paws. He shifted in her lap and the can twirled around and shook in his hold, before he glanced up and let go, snuggling back to his original spot.

"But the thing is," She continued, grabbing the can, "If he's as stupid as all the other freshman I've barely caught a glance at, he's going to need some help."

Natsu and Lucy watched as she opened up her can and bubbles erupted from the hole, spilling over the side and creating a puddle all over the floor. She immediately bent over and brought her lips to it, the bubbles coating her mouth and chin as she gulped. The two stared at her as Happy giggled like a baby and nibbled on his fish.

"CANA!" Gildart's voice rang from upstairs.

Cana sighed into her can and licked her lips, shaking off the drops from the bottom. She rolled her eyes at her dads call and set the can aside.

"What?" She yelled back, everyone quiet to hear his reply.

Cana waited a moment impatiently and stared to the others, her expression falling to utter annoyance.

"Whaat?" She yelled again, louder this time.

Silence enveloped them all and Cana let out the loudest groan she could make, sliding off the freezer to stomp her way up the stairs.

"UGH WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Happy floated his way to the back of the couch as Cana slammed the door shut after herself. They heard more stomping above upstairs before another faint yell come from her to her dad.

Lucy sighed and leaned on her armrest, twirling a lock of hair around her finger with a bored look. Minutes passed in silence and she glanced over to Natsu, who still had his feet up with the tv on. He gazed back to her, crossing his arms tightly as they made eye contact. He moved his sight to the cat sitting next to her on the couch and he cleared his throat, looking back to her before turning back to the tv again.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and let her hair go to tap on the sofa continuously. She kept her eyes to the tv and sighed again.

"Hey Happy, can you get a popsicle for me? There's none down here but I think there's some upstairs." Lucy asked, nodding her head towards the staircase.

"Oh me too. Make sure their red though." Natsu added.

"Okay!" Happy flew up and dropped his fish into Lucy's lap, a look of disgust crossing her face, "Here, hold my fish and don't let Natsu eat it!"

Lucy picked it up by its tail and threw it on the table as soon as Happy was out of sight. Natsu watched as he flew up the stairs and shifted to the couch, eyeing him carefully. The door slammed shut after the winged cat and Natsu scooted closer, immediately feeling his lips pressed onto hers.

Lucy kissed him back to the other armrest and curled her fingers through his hair, crawling on top of him. She felt his hands catch her waist and bring her closer, closing his arms around her as she smiled against his lips. She pulled away to gather a breath and felt Natsu pull her down again, bringing a hand to her head and snatching her soft hair.

The kiss was deep. Natsu pushed her lips into his harder, his tongue swiping against hers slightly as she deepened it. She dragged her hands through his hair again, pulling away suddenly to shift from her uncomfortable position on him. She felt Natsu pick her up from her waist again and sit her up to his liking, before attacking her lips again, releasing a giggle from her.

"I can't find any!" Happy's voice yelled from upstairs.

Lucy broke away from Natsu and felt her blonde strands fall into her face, her cheeks flushed and smile wide, "Keep looking!" She yelled back, struggling to keep her voice straight. She felt Natsu's lips trail away from hers and go down to her jaw, forcing her to stifle her giggles, "Check in the very back! Make sure they're r-_ED_!"

Natsu bit down on her bottom lip, smirking as she nearly shrieked and pulled away to laugh. Lucy blew her hair out of her red face and tilted her head to kiss him again deeply.

"I found some!"

At Happy's voice and the opening of the door, the two broke apart in a blink of an eye. Lucy shifted to the other end of the couch, leaving a seat in between them right as Happy floated down to them. He held the two popsicles in his paws and stared at the two, Natsu staring at the tv and Lucy twirling her hair again. He eyed them suspiciously, the two looking back up to him innocently.

"You two look all sweaty and guilty..." He said slowly.

Happy saw Natsu give a simple shrug and Lucy lick her lip, her eyes wandering. He narrowed his eyes at the two for a moment before a gasp flew out of his mouth, "Have you been eating my fish?"

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes while Lucy's jaw dropped a bit. She stared at the angered cat, speechless, before she sighed and nodded.

"You caught us."

Happy fisted the popsicles in his paw and threw them down in her lap, "I knew it! Here, take your stupid popsicles!"

He picked up his fish off the table and glared at the two, holding it to his chest protectively.

"I'm sorry Happy, how about we go make you another one hm?" Lucy suggested, pushing herself up off the couch.

"Really?" Happy gasped.

"Yeah, let's go make one now mmk?" She nodded upstairs.

Happy gave the worlds biggest grin and bolted up the stairs, yelling for her to hurry up. Lucy sighed and walked around the back of the couch to the staircase, following the cat before his head exploded.

Natsu leaned his head over the back of the couch and watched her attentively from the backside. He reached a hand out and tugged at the hem of her skirt, stopping her and pulling her towards him. She gave him a look with half a smile and leaned over, giving him a kiss. An upside down kiss, actually.

Natsu pulled away and stared into her eyes, and with his voice soft, he spoke, "Can you make me one too?"

Lucy just glared at him and scoffed, turning to leave him alone in the basement chuckling.

* * *

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

.

.

"You know this place isn't that bad."

Everyone was gathered in Macao's new place, two tables pushed together in the back that looked over the rest of the hangout. It was surprisingly crowded for the second or third day of his opening, but most were wandering people looking at a new attraction.

Cana nodded happily at Grey's words, watching the customers with a careful eye, "I told you! He's doing pretty good with this place."

"Yeah he must be," Natsu sighed, "You keep eating all of my fries."

Cana rose an eyebrow at him, putting another fry in her mouth and rested on the table again with a scoff, "Oh shut up, I bought these."

Lucy cleared her throat, "Actually I did, but hey whatever."

"Well you offered." Cana shrugged.

"I didn't really-"

"Hey you guys know what?" Grey interrupted from his seat along the wall, "Didn't something else just open up like a month ago?"

"Yeah a Checkers." Erza answered, finally willing to speak up from her strawberry cake.

"How would you know? You were gone all summer." Natsu asked.

"I saw it on the way in from Haran." She shrugged, settling back into her chair.

"Oh right," Lucy blurted suddenly, looking up from her book, "You never told us how your little trip was~"

Erza sighed deeply at the five pair of eyes that fell on her and crossed her arms tightly; something she did when she felt uncomfortable with anything too personal.

Lucy noticed this and smiled slyly, "Was that guy still there from all that time ago? God, what was his name...Jellal?"

Erza rolled her eyes at all the smiling faces and tightened her arms, refusing to speak.

"She liiiikes him!" Happy purred behind his fish bone, hearing soft laughter come from that.

He was crying on the floor a second later.

"Don't get all angry Erza," Grey soothed, "We're just asking about your trip."

"Well it was fine," She said, finally, "And to answer your question Lucy, yes he does still live there. He looks a lot different though."

Lucy remembered the time she spent the summer there with Erza and her family, and she also remembered how much those two hit it off nearly every day there. He was scrawny and cheeky, but for one reason or another, he got under Erza's skin easier than her love than strawberry cake. She would practically blush at every action the boy would do to her, to say she was infatuated with him was putting it simply.

"Yeah probably, got a picture?" Lucy asked.

Erza shifted in her seat and pulled out her phone, flipping through her gallery till she found a normal picture of him. She handed it out to Lucy and she grabbed it eagerly, everyone else hovering over her shoulder to see.

"Woah, nice tattoo." Grey commented.

The picture showed Jellal, leaning against what seemed to be Erza's back porch with his arms crossed. And from Lucy's memory, her jaw nearly dropped. He surely bulked up over the past years, looked over six feet tall, and got a peculiar tattoo over his right eye. His shoulders broadened, clearly shown from under his sleeveless top and wore swim trunks that rode low on his hips.

Everyone stared at the photo, some in curiosity and others in utter shock. Cana being the one with starry eyes.

"Hot _damn_ Erza!" She grabbed the phone out of Lucy's hands, "Hot guy _alert_!"

She shoved Natsu out of his seat next to Lucy and took it for herself, leaning over to her friend with her jaw dropped.

Natsu and Grey sighed at the girls and stood behind them, resting their arms on the backs of their chairs.

Erza smiled softly and shook her head, feeling a pair of feet climb their way up her leg. She saw Cana tap her way across her screen, her dropped jaw turning into a wide smile as her eyes got even bigger.

"_Oh_, even better wet and shirtless~"

"Hey NO!" Erza snapped, jumping up from her seat to grab her phone, "NO SCROLLING."

"You looked cute in that bikini," Lucy flirted, crinkling her nose at her seductively.

Erza's cheeks barely flushed as she put her phone back in her pocket and as the boys caught their seats again.

"But really, I am glad you still talk to him," Lucy began again, leaning back in her seat, "It's about time you find another boyfriend."

Erza sighed deeply and crossed her arms again, her tone stern, "Not everyone can get as many guys as you Lucy."

"Well that's because you're so..._mean_." She said lightheartedly, giving a sympathetic smile.

"_Excuse_ me?" Erza retorted, hardening her gaze.

Lucy automatically heard the boys stand up from their chairs, mumbling something about Jesus and went to stand back by the wall. She rolled her eyes internally at their fear and heard Cana smile beside her.

"It's not that you're _mean_, per say," She said, beginning to grow nervous from the look she received from the woman, "It's just that you can be a little demanding to them sometimes. Guys are total babies and expect you to take care of them or whatever, you gotta let them _think_ they're in charge, but really you're the one pulling all the strings."

Cana howled in laughter and whistled loudly, dipping her head over her chair, "She called you out on that one Natsu!"

Lucy forced down a smile then, trying to keep her sympathetic facade towards the red head and refused to look behind her.

"And I don't 'get' guys, they just like me I guess."

Erza relaxed in her seat and gave a halfhearted shrug. It was true, she's seen it more than anyone else how many times Lucy's been asked out by all types of guys. Some shy and sweet and others cocky and confident. She mostly agreed to whoever, her heart too big to say no to anyone in fear of the guilt she would have. It usually started with something simple like a movie, and ended with something simple, like a kiss. Unfortunately her kindness is usually misunderstood while rumors spread and gets called things like slutty and easy, but she pays no mind to them.

"So you just _let_ them think that?" Erza said, her tone full of doubt.

Lucy nodded to her with a smile and Cana smirked, raising her eyebrows while she twirled her gum around her finger.

"That's stupid, Lucy."

Lucy sighed at her blunt tone, "Maybe," she admitted, "But you see that's the thing, you'll know the good guys from the childish ones once they know you're in charge and have no problem with it. Not that you should own him or anything, but just to tell him that the roles are mutual. It's a beginner for everything."

Cana nodded and agreed, "Yeah you know, there's nothing more fragile than a man's ego. You call him a bitch _once_ and he just _walks out_ on you, like doing that doesn't already confirm it." She scoffed.

_Is she still on that?_ Lucy thought, smiling.

"But the point is Erza!" Cana shouted, slamming her hand to catch her attention, "You have to have a proper border between the two. You can't be too far on one side, it has to stay in the happy medium. Believe me, you don't want to screw up. You know what happens when you do? It's bad for _both_ of you."

Erza let out a laugh, crossing her arms, "Is it now?"

Cana nodded eagerly and hummed, her mouth full of Natsu's fries, "Mostly for the guy though. Girls, I mean, we can handle being on our own pretty well, but guys..." She made a face, not a pretty one, "They end up bald, 40, and in their parents basements. It's fucking sad."

Lucy burst out laughing at that, along with Erza trying to conceal hers with her hand. The boys, still by the wall, and who had been listening intently grimaced at their laughter. They shared concerned glances to each other and waited till they settled down, not wanting to comment on their whole little conversation.

Lucy sighed in relief and wiped her red cheeks. She saw Erza had quieted down also and shook her head at the two.

"And if all else fails, just do what Cana does and stick your tongue down his throat after the initial 'hello'."

Erza couldn't help but sigh at the smiling pair in front of her and nodded, wanting their little lessons to end finally. Cana smirked at her, ultimately content with Lucy's little summary of her.

"Oh _shit_!"

"Grey?"

Lucy was immediately shushed at Grey's outburst and shut her mouth in confusion. He sprinted in between Erza and Lucy and slumped down next to her, burying his head in his arms and cautiously peeked behind him to the crowd of people.

"What are you doing?" Erza questioned, annoyed. She tried to shove his chair away from her and bump him into Lucy, but he nailed himself down. Lucy rolled her eyes and let him scoot closer to her.

"Just shut up." He whispered, ducking in between the two.

Natsu sighed and sat down next to Cana again as everyone, for some reason, listened to him and stayed quiet. He turned to Lucy, still trying to cover himself and pointed behind him, "Is she still there?"

"Who?" Lucy whispered.

"Blue hair, blue eyes, Russian hat?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to peer into the crowd of people. She saw who he must of been describing and lightened her expression.

"Juvia?"

"Yes! Is she gone?" He asked eagerly.

"No..." She said slowly, a smile on her face, "Why are you hiding from her? She's nice."

"She's _insane_." Grey stated, boring his eyes into hers with intensity. She cowered a bit.

"Jeez and I thought I was an asshole." Cana sighed, tapping her fingers.

"You are," Grey reminded, "But I'm serious here. She's crazy."

"What does she do?" Natsu asked curiously.

"She-"

"Grey?"

Cana started whistling a tune as the color drained from Grey's face, enjoying the amusement she got out of this. Juvia came over to the table and smiled widely to the teen, her entire face brightening up at the sight of him.

"Juvia, hey..." He said, clearing his throat.

"Hi Grey," She said, her cheeks coloring to a faint pink. Her fingers were fumbling and she smiled down to her feet in embarrassment, a classic crush.

Grey nodded back to her, filling up his cheeks with an air bubble to pass the time. She cleared her throat and gazed down to her attire, holding in a gasp as she tried to fix it. She flattened and adjusted, only to look up to see something that she didn't like.

She fell quiet after a few moments, her hand slowly sliding down her coat to her side as her eyebrows arched.

Grey was whispering. Not that she minded that, but _where_ he was whispering. She then noticed where he sat, pressed up close to Lucy by his side, close enough that his entire side was smushed up against hers shamelessly. He had a hand on her back while he whispered something into her ear, and once again, while her _shameless_ hand laid on her leg, and her _pinky_ on his. Her _pinky_. She might as well just sit in his lap!

"Lucy," Juvia said, her tone trying and challenging as she tried to keep in her building rage.

"You like him, don't you?" She accused, her gaze hardening at the blonde.

Lucy pulled away from Grey, her expression innocent and confused, "What?"

Juvia slammed her hands on the table and glared furiously at her, scaring the living daylights out of everyone around, "I'll have you know that just because you two are close, it doesn't mean you automatically have him! Grey is _mine_, and I'll do anything I have too to prove it to you."

Lucy felt her mouth fall a bit, her mind in obvious shock and fear, "Woah woah, hold on here-!"

"_Please._" Grey added, holding up his hands.

"I don't like Grey! Believe me, he's all yours!" She defended, motioning to him.

"_Lucy..._" He growled.

"Oh so you don't like him?" Juvia challenged, crossing her arms.

"No!" Lucy nearly yelled.

"Then why are you sitting so close to him, huh?" Juvia snapped, narrowing her eyes at her, "I'm _on_ to you."

Lucy was left speechless and glanced to Grey and their close proximity. She tried to choose her words for an explanation, but nothing came to mind.

"I...don't know! We're just sitting!"

Juvia didn't look nearly as pleased as anyone there hoped and tapped her fingers on her arm. Lucy immediately scooted into Cana, leaving a wide space between her and Grey and looked for a reaction.

"Thank you. I'll have you know, as my new love rival, I don't lose easily. But as long as you keep your distance we will be okay." She nodded, giving a smile, "I have to go, I have my first swim practice of the year and I don't want to be late."

Juvia picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, giving a sweet smile, "Bye Grey." She then narrowed her eyes at Lucy and stalked away, everyone there exhaling deeply.

"Holy _shit_." Natsu sighed, he wasn't even the one being targeted and he was working up a sweat.

"See? What did I tell you? _Scary._" Grey shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

Lucy swallowed nervously and felt Cana's hand on her back. She was practically a shivering mess in her chair.

"She wasn't that bad," Erza shrugged.

Lucy sent her a look across the table, "You weren't the one being sent _death_ threats for sitting next to a guy!"

Erza scoffed, "They weren't death threats. Just warnings."

"Grey...how do you know her..?" Happy asked, scared.

"I don't know! I saw her one day and some kids were being mean to her so I helped her out. I didn't know she would fall in love with me for just that, I was just trying to be nice!" He groaned.

"Maybe you could teach her a thing or two, or else our little princess here is gonna get suffocated in her sleep or something." Cana said, trying to be sympathetic.

Grey sighed and heard a cry come from Lucy. She buried her face in her arms and whimpered loudly, Cana all the while rubbing her back, forcing down a smile.

Natsu just rolled his eyes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**I have been waiting to put up Happy's little scene, I love it so much XD**

**Omg guysss thanks for all the reviews and follows and stuff, it really makes my day. **

**I totally realized while I was editing this that Juvia wasnt talking in third person and just facepalmed, but hey, in the manga i think shes stopped as well so...excuse?**

**I tried making Juvia _Juvia _but idk how it turned out...so yeah.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and stuff and I hope yall have a crazy day. bye!**


	5. Uh Oh

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"But did you see the punch that guy threw? He might as well of tapped his nose," Grey laughed, swinging his keychain around his finger.

Erza beside him rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "The entire thing was completely idiotic. What were they even angry about in the first place?"

"No one knows!" Grey retorted, his grin wide, "That's why I loved it so much!"

"You're just encouraging their behavior Grey, why don't you be a good upperclassmen and give a proper example?" Erza scolded, giving him a glare.

Grey rolled his eyes at her and cowered away as she intensified it. He mentally yelled at himself, he just remembered that Erza was the last person he should be telling that. Not because of the personalized fear she's instilled in his heart, but because he had just remembered she was actually just elected Student Council President for the entire year. Again.

Erza was crazy about that kind of stuff, she made the rules and if you wanted to keep your limbs you would follow them. The Punisher, was her nickname, and she made sure to earn it.

Piece of advice, never start a fight in front of her if you don't want to be sent into a wall flying.

"It's not like they look up to us anyways, Freshman I mean. It's kind of cute, them always thinking they're the shit in the first year." Grey chuckled.

Erza decided not to comment too harshly, but couldn't help the smile on her lips, "Oh please, _you_ thought you were the shit Freshman year."

"That's because I _was_ the shit." He said, his tone serious, "Hell I still _am_ the shit."

Erza shook her head and grinned as they made their way across Cana's lawn. They crossed down the path towards the basement and began down the stairs.

"You would be able to hold yourself in a fight, but besides that there's no difference between you two."

Grey scoffed at that and heard her laugh as she opened the door to the basement and followed her in.

Their smiles slowly left their faces at that moment, because right then they had both witnessed something that would forever be etched into their brains.

Natsu.

And Lucy.

And...and they were...

Their _lips_ were...

They...

_Were kissing?_

They weren't even like cute little pecks, but like a full on _make out_ session.

Erza and Grey froze mid-step in the doorway and felt their jaws go slack with utter _disgust._ They were speechless for what felt like years as they _kept at it_, but finally managed to choke out a few words.

"WHAT...THE _HELL_?" Erza blurted, her eyes bulging from her skull.

Natsu and Lucy finally decided to pull away from each other and looked up to the two, their expressions falling to horror as well.

"_I'M BLIND!_" Grey shrieked, switching his eyes back and forth between the two.

"Oh God..." Lucy breathed.

"Oh God..." Natsu copied.

Lucy sputtered over her next choice of words as panic filled her veins, her voice cracking, "It's not what it looks like!"

She glanced back to Natsu, who was _still_ currently on top of her and shoved his chest. "Get off me!" She hissed viciously.

Natsu fell back onto the other side of the couch with his mouth still open and eyes wide of shock.

"Jesus CHRIST I leave for two months and THIS happens?" Erza screeched, storming her way into the room fully.

"W-when...?" Grey swallowed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Natsu defended sternly. Erza and Grey raised their eyebrows at him impatiently. He waited a moment to let that sink in, "We're not together."

Lucy nodded furiously next to him.

"Really?" Grey nearly laughed, "Cause it looked like it when you we're sticking your tongue down her throat!"

"We're not together!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu scoffed at that and crossed his arms, "Damn right we're not. Like I'd ever date her."

Lucy looked over to him, glaring, "Shut up idiot, this is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Natsu nearly screeched.

"I _asked_ you if you heard someone coming but you couldn't keep your dirty paws off me enough to listen!" Lucy snarled, piercing his eyes with hers.

"Oh _riight_-"

"Alright everyone just shut up!" Erza cut off their argument. The room went silent between the four of them, and the bitter taste of awkward still floated around. Grey rubbed his temples and sighed at the absolute _children_ before him.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

Lucy pursed her lips at that question and thought a moment. She opened her mouth but closed it and began to think again, "About...halfway through summer? Maybe? Not sure."

"Halfway-wait _summer_?" Erza stuttered. Her eyes grew ten times wider again and she gawked, whipping her head around to face Grey's.

"I didn't know!" He shrieked, holding his hands up.

"You were with them the whole time! How could you not catch them? Or at least notice something different?" Erza said.

"It's _those two_!" Grey's voice raised several pitches till he sounded like a chipmunk, "They're supposed to hate each other, I didn't think this would happen!"

"We _do_ hate each other-"

Lucy sighed into her hand as Erza and Grey cut off Natsu's remark and started bickering mindlessly. Grey's voice was still rising and Erza was still screaming.

"Alright everyone just calm down!" She yelled, silencing the room again.

Grey just groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands, a long whine coming through his fingers, "Oh God this is so _weird_! That picture is _burned_ into my mind!"

"How did this even happen?" He whirled around, curiosity peeking.

"Yeah how _did_ this happen?" Erza added, staring at the two.

Natsu perked up at this, his face twisting in an unusual way to show him thinking. He glanced to Lucy, who just shrugged, "Well...It kind of just..happened. I guess."

~Flashback~

_Natsu heard the basement door open and slam shut with a loud sigh. He saw Lucy come in and stomp her way to the couch and slump down next to him, her eyes foggy as she stared at the TV. He just flipped the channel.__  
_

_Moments passed in, surprisingly enough, complete silence.__  
_

_Natsu glanced over and saw her frowning at the TV with her cheek in her palm. Wasn't she going to complain about something?__  
_

_"What's the matter with you?" He asked, actually concerned.__  
_

_"What?" She rolled her eyes, glowering at him.__  
_

_Natsu just shrugged, "You'd usually be blabbing about something by now. Something must be wrong."__  
_

_Lucy gave a big sigh, and Natsu immediately regretted speaking up, "My dad yelled at me again and I'm so bored of everything. This entire summers been such a drag."__  
_

_Natsu couldn't help but nod and toss the remote on the table, sighing as well, "Yeah."__  
_

_Silence enveloped them both again, all but the quiet mumbling of the TV and the sound Happy raiding Gildart's kitchen upstairs.__  
_

_Lucy leaned against her armrest, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and crossed her legs. She felt Natsu shift beside her and sigh to fill the air between them.__  
_

_She had absolutely no idea why, but she really felt like she should look at him. Just a glance, at least. It was like the feeling she got when she felt Happy doing something to her hair when he thought she wouldn't notice. It was a sudden curiosity that wouldn't sit until she did what she was told.__  
_

_So she did. She leaned on the palm of her hand and let her eyes roam over him. And for once in her life, she actually admired him.__  
_

_Unfortunately while she was so busy doing that, she had stared at him longer than she had initially planned.__  
_

_Natsu felt her eyes on him and glanced over. He half expected her to snap at him or something and look away, but she didn't. And he didn't feel like snapping at her either.__  
_

_The moment didn't feel quite right. It was more relaxed and, as much as they would deny it, __**intimate**__. His dark eyes soothed their way into hers, before they glanced down. Lucy felt his gaze on her lips and bit her cheek. She didn't know what to do with them, her lips.__  
_

_And yet, somehow her own eyes copied his action before she saw him return her gaze.__  
_

_**Maybe?**__  
_

_Lucy pushed off her side and hesitated, before leaning across the space that separated them. She felt a pound of relief when he did the same and closed the gap between them.__  
_

_They paused at each other's breaths. Their lips were mere millimeters away, and they could feel the warm breath flow their way onto the others lips.__  
_

_Sudden thoughts shot their way into their minds, and from the looks of it, it was the same thought.__  
_

_**Should I really do this?**__  
_

_Even though it was unsurprising that one of them simply just pushed away the thought, it __**was**__ however stunning to see the other do so as well. They couldn't exactly think at the moment. They didn't want to worry about how this would affect everything else, so they pushed it to the darkest depths of their mind.__  
_

_And they kissed.__  
_

_It weird at first, they were fully aware of what they were doing, and who they were kissing, and the simple thought alone made it almost awkward.__  
_

_But neither of them pulled away. And the longer their lips lingered on the others, the more soothing it became, and the more relaxed they felt in their personalized intimacy.__  
_

_The kiss was still nearly hesitant, shy, almost, but soft and sweet in a way neither of them knew the other could be.__  
_

_It lasted only a few seconds before they pulled away gently, and Natsu could feel her warm lips glide off of his. It left an unknown feeling inside him, but the way her lips felt on his was almost enticing to him.__  
_

_He said nothing, and neither did she. They sat back up to their original spots and their eyes went back to the television screen, as if nothing had ever happened.__  
__Quiet mumbling filled the tense room again. The air was heavy and humid in their wake, but their eyes kept to themselves and the screen.__  
_

_"Huh..." Natsu sucked his teeth, raising his eyebrows.__  
_

_He looked back over to Lucy and caught her eyes in his like a fish in a net. No matter how much she squirmed or writhed, she couldn't escape his clutches.__  
_

_He felt her small palm cup his cheek and pull his lips down to hers, and he let her with no disrespect. The kiss was much different this time, there was no room for shyness or embarrassment or doubt, but only for excitement and anxiousness.__  
_

_Lucy felt his calloused hand embrace her back, and she could feel his warmth through the fabric of her shirt. The feeling of his lips sliding in between hers sent her stomach into a frenzy. She bit back a smile to keep her lips onto his, but quickly gave in as she felt him do the same. __Soon enough the two were laughing against each other's lips, trying to relieve the awkwardness and disbelief and just relieve themselves of what's to come._

~End~

"B-But...but..." Grey stammered, the disbelief of his face utterly trembling.

"Oh God..." Erza cried out disgusted, and buried her face in her hands. She made a very un-Erza like whine and shirked girlishly into her palms, "I can't believe you guys are together!"

Lucy nearly blew up, "We are NOT together. There is no way I'd have HIM as my boyfriend."

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Erza looked back to the two, her expression challenging, "Then how exactly do you explain what this is? _Please_ explain."

Lucy sucked on her teeth and tilted her head in thought. She blinked a few times to the ground then glanced back up to Natsu.

"Timekiller?"

Natsu pursed his lips and shrugged with a nod, turning back to Erza, "Timekiller."

Erza stood there and bore holes into their eyes. She exhaled heavily and closed them, taking in a deep breath. Grey next to her nearly scoffed in a hearty laugh and dragged a hand through his hair.

No one said anything for a while, so Natsu and Lucy decided to keep it that way to let them collect their thoughts. They sat like children, their legs pressed together with their hands on their knees as they watched Mom and Dad conjure up a conclusion to the mess they made.

"I can't even think straight right now." Grey seethed.

Lucy sighed as Erza agreed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I think you guys are over-reacting."

"Over-reacting?" Erza laughed dryly, "If anything I'm _under-reacting!_ I mean what were you guys thinking!"

"I think the point of our story was that we weren't thinking." Natsu said, offering a shrug.

Erza shot him a face that had them both sinking into the couch. Her bitchface, ultimately.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Lucy mumbled.

"YES!" Grey yelled. "YES IT IS. It's _weird_ and _creepy_ and-"

The four of them heard the door slam open, silencing the rest of Grey's rant. Cana and Happy walked in, noticing the tense atmosphere and looked around questioningly.

"What's goin on?" Cana asked, amused.

"We just caught these two _frenching_ on the couch like some kind of...of...I don't even know!" Erza told her, hearing the two sigh.

Cana rose an eyebrow at first, then smiled slowly, "No way..."

She looked to Natsu and Lucy sitting quietly on the couch, their heads lowered and hands folded. Her face twisted into an expression none of them liked to see.

"Natsu...is this true?" Happy asked quietly, fluttering off Cana's shoulder towards him.

"It is! We saw it ourselves." Grey defended.

"No way!" Cana exclaimed, her smile widening, "_Really_?"

Lucy and Natsu glanced up to her, but said nothing. She threw her head back laughing and clapped her hands. She looked back up to Lucy and grinned deviously.

"You little _slut_!" She cackled, slapping her arm.

Lucy winced and rubbed the spot she hit, looking up to her with a pout.

"Cana! Did you not _hear_ me? I said we just found them _making out_. They've kept this from us since July or something!" Erza shouted in her face.

"Yes I heard you Sister Jude," Cana said, annoyed, "It's about time though, eh? She's coming along nicely."

She slung a arm around Lucy's shoulders as Erza glared at her for the insult. Lucy only shrugged off her arm, obviously not okay with her assumption.

"Natsu! How could you do this? Lucy's so weird! You said it yourself!" Happy cried out, sniveling in his lap.

"She still is buddy, don't worry." Natsu said, petting his head.

Lucy glared at them.

"So what? You guys together now?" Cana asked, wiggling her eyebrow at the pair.

"No!" They yelled.

"Might as well be!" Grey shouted back.

"Hey! Are you deaf you prick? I just said we weren't!" Natsu snapped.

"Oh and what? You guys are just 'timekillers' for each other now? What bullshit-"

"Okay seriously everyone just _shut up_!" Lucy blurted, shooting up from her seat. No one said anything. "You guys are _completely_ overthinking this! You're acting as if we're getting married or something, _stop it_. What's going on, _this_," She pointed between her and Natsu, "Is not even worth our time, _trust me_."

"Really." Natsu agreed.

"Look we've already discussed this," She continued. She stared at Erza and crinkled her nose, "Sort of."

"Discussed what?" Erza asked, her arms folded.

"That.." Lucy hesitated, "It's temporary. Look neither of us are seeing anyone at the moment so it doesn't even really matter that much. We're not dating, not boyfriend girlfriend, nothing-"

"But you kiss." Grey said bluntly.

Cana smacked him, "Shut up and let her talk."

Lucy glanced to her in gratitude and continued, "We've agreed that we would stop _all_ of this if one of us decides to settle down for someone else. So no one would be cheating here. Honestly, this whole thing started just because we were bored and had nothing better to do. And we still have nothing better to do, so like it or not this is how it's going to be."

No one spoke for a while as Lucy slumped down next to Natsu and Happy, but soon enough everyone heard Cana smirk.

"Well, can't say I saw this coming, but hey. I'm cool with it." She shrugged, hopping up on the freezer.

Natsu rose his eyebrows at her, the corner of his lips tugging up and felt a pull on his collar. Happy's paw pulled at his shirt again until he glanced down, "But Natsu..." His big eyes looked conflicted and unsure in Natsu's, but his mouth closed as he felt him stroke his fur. He didn't accept it at first, but he fell into it and nudged up against him.

"You know what," Grey sighed suddenly, "I'm not gonna think about this right now."

He patted his legs and stood up and shuffled to the door to open it.

"I'm not gonna think about this ever." He pointed a finger at the two and rose an eyebrow before leaving them all.

"Good." Natsu rolled his eyes and looked to Erza expectantly. "No one has too."

Her lips only tightened and she shook her head, leaving them all right behind Grey. Everyone flinched at the harsh _slam_ of the door, but said nothing.

Cana heard the two on the couch sigh in distraught and tried to give a cheery laugh, "Come on guys, don't worry. Their just bein wimps, they'll get over it."

Lucy ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in the couch, "Yeah...I hope so."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Okay, so i hope this clears things up for you?**

**But just in case:**

**1\. Natsu and Lucy still hate each other**

**2\. They've agreed to quit their little rendezvous if one of them decides to have a bf or gf**

**3\. They're still personal about it so they wont be making out like every second together. Its more like they'll do it if theres nothing good on tv.**

**Hope that helps**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I love you all so much!**

**Thanks for reading also, I hope you have a crazy day! **


	6. Bubble Pop Electric

**(NOT NEW) Sorry, just added a paragraph or two about appearances. **

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Time went on through their senior year, everyone was settled down, getting used to their schedules and progressing on like every other school year they had.

Erza and Grey were still coping. After they both stormed out that day they calmed themselves and were given a speech by Cana to 'suck it up', which ended in them both reluctantly accepting Natsu's and Lucy's relationship. They were still against it, no doubt about that, but soon enough, after walking in on the two not being so sneaky anymore, they gradually just ignored it. They still believed it wasn't healthy, Erza more so on this part. She told them countless times how confusing and complicated they were making things, but every single time the two denied and retorted how simple it actually was. Erza could tell they were beginning to get annoyed by her and Grey's behavior, so she did justly and backed off, not entirely willing to give up on them yet.

Happy was a bit better. At first he was just as against them two as Grey and Erza were, but as time went on, he noticed how nothing had really changed between them, asides from the kissing but he never really witnessed those moments. Natsu was happy to say that his best friend was slowly coming around to getting everything back on their natural track, which meant no awkwardness and no tension.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cana blew a bright pink bubble from between her lips, watching intently at how big she could make it. She gently blew air into it a few times before a soft _pop_ sounded and it deflated back into her mouth. She sighed and dropped her feet off the table, annoyed at all the chatting that destroyed her concentration.

She hated school.

So many tests and quizzes and teachers who need to learn to yank out the sticks stuck up their asses. And worst of all, _no alcohol_. Don't they know her intelligence perks up to _unimaginable_ heights when she's completely plastered?

She could be the next valedictorian if this school wasn't run by such morons.

Cana glanced over and saw a room full of kids working on some project she had already forgotten the objective too. She rested her arm on Natsu's shoulder next to her and sighed of boredom.

"When can we bail?" She asked.

Natsu glanced up from his paper ninja star and looked to the clock, "We got here two minutes ago."

Cana droned out a groan and let her head fall back over her chair. She sighed and focused her eyes, only to make contact with a scrawny little guy, tall and thin but obviously nervous to her. He was staring at her and blushed red at her captivating eyes. Cana only raised an eyebrow and realized his turmoil, then smirked and sent him a wink.

The reaction she got nearly made her laugh. She sat back up and glanced around the room curiously, "Where's big tits?"

Natsu looked at her for a moment, confused, then oh'd and pointed across the wall of desks. Cana slumped forward and saw the scene, and she almost hit herself for not guessing of it sooner.

Lucy. Surrounded by guys. What a shock.

Cana rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat across the room, her smile as dazzling as ever and her laugh sounding like a melody sent from above. She blushed as they played with her hair, twisting it around their fingers and teasing her, ultimately flirtatiously but she didn't notice. She was really too naïve for her own good sometimes.

It wasn't shocking. Most people would openly admit that Lucy Heartfillia was a beautiful girl. Even those who hate her most, which wasn't a lot of people. She had bright blonde hair that could pass for a smooth golden color (if you wanted to get that fancy), and if could have felt it like most others have, you would be astounded by how soft it was. She had what most boys only care about and look for, which was a heavenly figure and the pride to show it off. She wore tank tops and V-necks that didn't cover much of her large chest, and if you were to ask any highschool boy on the size of them, he would easily say "melons, baby, melons."

She had a dangerous curve in her waist that led to her hips, expanding far and wide underneath her usual pleated or jean skirts that stopped high enough to let her legs run miles long. But aside from her figure that usually spelt trouble, she had an innocence about her that deemed her not only "sexy" but sweet too. She had big eyes that were the color of sunlight through a whiskey bottle. They were always lit up and crinkled in a way that seemed just adorable to the sight. Her smile was friendly and nice, _beautiful_ even, but most only gazed to the fullness of her lips with a hungry stare. And as long as she batted her lashes and swayed her head with a giggle, they were under complete control from her, yet she wasn't the type to abuse that power.

"There's a new sight," Cana said, nodding his attention towards her again.

"Mmhm." He hummed, uninterested.

Cana glanced to him after that, still playing with his stupid ninja star and slapped his hand away. He whined when she cocked her arm back and threw it behind her, hitting a kid in the face.

"OW!"

"Cana!" Natsu yelled, "That was mine!"

"Oh boo hoo." She snorted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Okay what the hell?" A random voice shouted, all eyes heading to him. He held the ninja star.

Cana rose an eyebrow and saw Lucy stare at her with a slacked jaw. She shrugged feebly towards her and watched as she stood up, heading over towards the victim.

"Are you okay?" She heard her ask sweetly, her voice drifting off as others started talking again.

Natsu sat back, kicking his feet up as he stared at the two across the room, ears perking. He said something, suddenly the most joyous man in the world and she laughed, covering her mouth with painted nails and pink cheeks. Natsu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the guy used that one blind second to slip closer to her, but as usual, Lucy didn't even notice.

He was honestly surprised. They've been talking for almost ten minutes and he hasn't-

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Aha. There it is.

Cana snickered, and Natsu turned to her right next to him again, realizing she must of been watching the whole thing too.

Lucy flushed at him, a coy smile crawling up on her lips and fumbled with her fingers. Cana saw her lips move, but didn't hear anything come out of them. She whirled around angrily to the group of people behind them and yelled at them to shut up before she did something harsh, and frankly disgusting, and turned back to her friend.

She shook her head. Cana blinked. She...was still shaking her head. The man's face fell into a pathetic expression, but was quickly covered.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said, giving big sad eyes up to him.

She rejected him? Why would she do that? Cana didn't understand her thoughts, but it was clear that she wasn't overreacting to this. Natsu was just as surprised, but he said nothing.

Lucy gave a little wave to the man and went back to her boys, all of them impatiently waiting for her. She glanced up, catching Cana's allusive eyes in her own and showed nothing. She looked to Natsu, his feet still kicked up and arms crossed tightly over his chest, and his expression...curious. She nearly rolled her own but looked away, back down to the book now in her lap.

Cana couldn't help but smile. She shook her head at the thoughts now consuming her entirely, and both Natsu and Lucy could only then agree on something. They didn't like the way she gazed to them both.

* * *

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

.

.

"Cana, I'm like 99% sure that Steve from Blue's Clue's didn't quit to become a porn star."

Cana stared at Lucy, her eyes boring into hers with no room for arguments.

"But-"

"No."

"Why would he-"

"No."

"I think I saw-"

"_No_, Cana."

Cana pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly, sinking into her couch with a glare. Lucy sat next to her, shaking her head at the brunette and nibbled on the straw in her coffee. She waited patiently, until she finally heard a sigh come from her and her feet falling to the floor.

"Fine."

Cana hopped up and went to turn on some music and grab a soda from her freezer that was technically a fridge since it was broken. She twirled around and fell back onto the couch, snuggling her head in Lucy's lap with a sly smile and a clear of her throat.

"So. What was that thing in Language today?"

Lucy, too busy on her phone and chewing her straw, didn't even glance to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Cana prodded, her tone seductive, "Who was that guy?"

Lucy looked down to her with a perfect raised eyebrow, "You mean the one you threw a ninja star at?"

"Yeah him. Whatever, I mean, he was fine." She shook her head, wanting to get back on topic, "But he was also a little _fine_ too, don't you think?"

Lucy shrugged, "Yeah, he was pretty cute."

"Then why'd you say no?" Cana whispered, staring eagerly into her eyes as they widened.

Never, in ever of ever, has Cana witnessed the great Big Tits of Lucy Heartfillia say _no_ to somebody. That was constantly her problem that's gotten her in trouble on more than one occasion. She would say yes, no matter what. Ugly guys, douchey guys, insane guys, you name it, she's complied for them. Not that she's enjoyed it, she knew her limits and not to go too far with any random guy, but her leaving them in the dust like that just wasn't her.

Lucy stared down to her friend, her eyes empty and unreadable. She kept her lips closed, but Cana could see the wheels whirling in her head.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain agreement you've made with..."

Lucy looked down to her, her jaw slack in a smile and a loud laugh coming from her lips, "Are you kidding?"

Cana sighed and sat up, scooting next to her friend.

"You think I turned that guy down because of _Natsu_?" She burst out laughing, covering her pink face to smother it.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Cana pulled her hands away and heard her laughter cease as she brought her closer, "I mean you said it yourself, you would stop this whole thing with Natsu if either of you got a boyfriend or girlfriend, so you wouldn't want to make him worry right?"

Lucy licked her lip, struggling down a smile again and planted her hands firmly on her shoulders, "Listen. I turned that guy down because I didn't want to go out with him, simple as that. There's no deeper meaning to me rejecting one guy."

Cana frowned, but refused to give up, "Then why all the sudden are you turning guys down? Pretty suspicious that you do it _just_ as you and Natsu start doing...whatever you're doing..."

"Oh my god Cana," She laughed, shaking her back and forth, "I don't like him!"

The two girls heard the door open and slam shut, "Like who?"

Natsu came in with a sigh and a curious look, slumping into his chair next to them on the couch. They separated and Cana fell silent, but Lucy honestly didn't care.

"You." Natsu rose an eyebrow at the two.

Lucy scooted to the edge of her seat and flattened down her skirt, a sly smile on her lips, "Cana thinks I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Natsu's face broke out in an amused grin towards Cana. "Okay I didn't say it like that."

"Really? How did you mean it then?" Natsu said, leaning back in his seat.

"I was just _saying_ how weird it was for her to turn someone down. You have to admit, it was weird, and _you_ were curious." Cana smirked.

Natsu saw the gleam in her eye and narrowed his eyes at her. She thought he liked her too. A few moments passed in tense silence, before he finally suppressed a groan and sighed out his nose.

Natsu leaned on his knees and licked his bottom lip, staring directly at Cana's challenging gaze. Lucy shifted at this, her eyes wandering away from his.

"You really think there is _any_ way I would fall for her?" He asked, smiling a bit as their expressions changed.

Cana heard the foreboding punch from a mile away.

"I'm just saying, it's not an entirely impossible thing to happen," She defended.

Natsu nodded slowly and laughed dryly, leaning on his knees.

"If there is ever a day where I _truly_ want to go out with her, it means I've gone completely deaf and have decided to give up on life. And if I haven't, and I still want to..." He paused, staring at them with an expression they couldn't quite read.

"_Shoot me._"

Cana opened her mouth and closed it, puffing out her cheeks as she drew back into the couch slowly. Lucy stared at him, and he stared back, raising his eyebrows as a challenge.

Her jaw clenched beneath her skin and she bit her bottom lip, sighing a laugh, before Natsu was KO'ed on the ground.

That was enough theories for one day.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Wow only five chapters and more than 80 follows, omg thankksss**

**But really, thanks for all the feedback and for reading! REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	7. Soccer Moms and Bad Teachers

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, specifically 3:34 pm right after school, which was ultimately the perfect time. Erza had a student council meeting, where she _proudly_ stated all the punishments for disobeying her rules and regulations. Grey was at his job. Well, sort of a job. He befriended some older ladies that always seemed to come by right as he played basketball in his driveway. Shirtless. They were the cliche "soccer moms" with a baby in a stroller and one strapped to their chest. They loved to chat him up while out on their daily walks in their pink and green track suits, and Grey couldn't help but he friendly right back to them. He worked as an exercise coach for them in the park and was paid handsomely, as long as he had no shirt and stayed for snacks afterwards.

Cana and Happy were probably at Macao's. Ever since the hangout opened up in the summer, Cana's made it her life goal to run the place dry so long as Wakaba (Macao's best friend) was bar tending. He didn't usually sell to underage drinkers, but Cana had the gut of a southern alcoholic. She might as well be fifty years old. And Happy only made his appearance without Natsu because of the 'Fish for Exceeds' sign posted on the window.

So that left Natsu and Lucy. Complete masters at maneuvering their way around everyone's schedules so that no one would have to walk in and "gag" at the sight of them together. Pressed up against the armrest, teetering on the edge of the cushions with nothing but the silence and blissful breaths that made it out from between their lips.

Well, that's how it started anyways.

Natsu was never one for the quiet, he liked being loud and annoying, he liked the exciting atmosphere where everyone would be happy and dancing and where the music would be so loud he would be partially deaf the next morning. He _loved_ it in fact. But here, and now...Jesus _Christ_ how he wish he was deaf.

"Do you think they're right? I mean I guess I can see their dilemma, hm, but to be _this_-"

Natsu pressed his lips onto hers as hard as he could and gently bit her bottom lip. It cut her off -thankfully- as she breathed a moan instead. He's been having to do this for the past fifteen minutes every time she got a second away from him. Surprisingly enough, he _has_ been listening to her. She was beginning to feel bad, finally, about Grey's and Erza's reactions to their little relationship. She began questioning every little thing and thinking. A lot.

Which, she naturally did out loud.

"What if they're actually _really_ mad at us or something?" She asked, pulling away from him once again to look in his eyes. "Like they're covering it up-"

Natsu weaved his hands through her hair and tangled his fingers through it as he pulled her back to his lips, cutting her off again. She parted her lips in return and hung tightly to the back of his neck as his tongue grazed hers, eliciting a breathless moan from her. She sucked on his lip with just as much hunger as him, but knocked herself out of his warm clutches and pulled away again, this time putting a hand on his chest to stop him from bringing her back.

"I mean-" She panted, finally able to catch his eyes in her big, worried ones, "You don't think we're weird and creepy right? Like this whole thing that we're doing?"

Natsu finally gave a tired sigh and dragged a hand through his hair. He could feel her small nails grip his shirt and fiddle with them between her fingers. She looked to him with an eager gaze as he was finally willing to reply to her.

"Look," he said, looking deeply into her awaiting eyes, "I don't know about you, but I frankly don't give a shit about what Grey thinks of this. Erza, yeah, maybe a little cause she scares the hell out of me, but other than that, I really _don't_ care. It might be, it might not be. What does it matter?"

Lucy finally closed her mouth with a reluctant pout. It wasn't exactly the reassurance she was looking for, but it was coming from Natsu, so she knew that was probably the best she would get out of him.

"Now," Natsu shifted on top of her again and brought his face back to hers, his lips hovering over hers seductively, "If this is going to work, you can't talk. At all."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him as he leaned down to her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and shrugged in agreement and kissed him deeply.

She knew she was talking a lot, but that's what she did when she had a lot on her mind, she liked to talk it out.

She sat up and felt a shiver go down her spine as Natsu tugged her waist and bumped her chest into his. She rested her arms on his shoulders and smiled into the kiss as he clenched her shirt in his hands. She embraced him tighter, before pulling away again.

"Okay wait, so you just 'don't care'?" She said, arching an eyebrow as Natsu fell limply against the armrest, "I think you do care. Or you _should_ at least, I mean getting to fool around with me should be something you should care about."

Natsu closed his eyes briefly and opened them to bore into hers and her innocent look. _Jesus she was full of herself_, but at the same time she wasn't, and either way she didn't have the slightest clue about it.

He didn't answer her, too busy grinding his teeth in utter annoyance in order too. He sighed out.

"You know what you're problem is? You're really cute so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole." He said, with honest eyes.

Lucy's lips dropped into a slight frown as she looked away. Natsu could see she was musing over his words with irritation, before she suddenly perked up and looked back to him with an easement he rose an eyebrow at. A sultry smirk slowly came to her lips in a half smile before she tapped his knee with her manicured finger.

"You think I'm cute?" She bit her lip seductively, crinkling her nose in a way most people called her adorable on.

Natsu stared at her, vexed, as she smiled fully now and brushed a strand behind her ear.

"_Shut your pie hole!_" he yelled.

Lucy's smile turned into a grin.

* * *

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

.

.

It was the most useless class of the day. It was only twenty minutes long and the students were forced to read a book the entire time _silently_, and if one didn't _have_ a book they got to be the lucky one to read the biology books from the back closet.

It was only created to keep the kids busy while the schedule sorted it's shit out between different lunches, because _apparently_ giving the students a full half hour of lunch was too much of a hassle. The only person who didn't mind being forced to read was Lucy, where she constantly had to give people the "yes the busty blonde likes to read, and no my book is not upside down" look.

It was the only class besides Literature Natsu had with Lucy, (not that it was an actual class) since he was transferred to Mr. Dreyers class a few weeks ago due to overcrowding. He definitely liked this class better, but that was only apparent because Mr. Dreyer didn't care at all what the kids did, so long as they didn't bother him. So now most of the kids just talked amongst themselves or listened to music or whatever.

Lucy did sit with a book, but she couldn't read. Her eyes focused on the words but the story fazed right through her. There was way too much talking, and she silently yelled at Mr. Dreyer for not caring _at all_ that some people here wanted to read in peace. Her rested her cheek on her palm and sighed, her eyes wandering around the room. She recognized Natsu and an old science partner, but that was about it for this class.

Natsu sat across the room, with (as usual) his feet kicked up and his smile wide with a few people surrounding him. He always had a knack for gathering attention towards him, and whether he liked to admit it or not, Lucy knew he liked the attention just as much as she did. Only he had an audience that wasn't _completely_ comprised with boys.

Natsu was laughing at something, tried to dodge a pencil thrown at him from someone and felt a tap on his shoulder.

Lucy sat there, watching as a girl came up to him, one he seemed to already know and sit right smack in front of him. She nudged his legs down from the table and sat in the center of his attention, which he undoubtedly gave to her with her smile wide and flirtatious.

Wow, did she have it bad for him.

Even Lucy could tell, and that was before she just straight asked him out on a date. Natsu and the other boys sat there, shocked, before that dumb look came on his face.

_Why?_

Lucy couldn't hear him over the chatter, but she knew the idiot well enough to know he would ask that. The girl remained unfazed though, she didn't shy away, but instead laughed and shrugged, still awaiting an answer from him.

She'd never met the girl before, but she could tell by her body language the kind of girl she was. She was a little short and petite, had long, dark hair with mesmerizing blue eyes. She wore cutoff jeans with a tank and over-shirt, and really liked the color purple, (she could tell by the makeup and accessories).

She had a bold attitude, that's for sure, and she actually seemed really nice. Friendly and exciting, wow, her and Natsu must be best friends. Lucy shrugged at her thoughts and rested her cheek on her palm as they continued back and forth for a while. She almost got bored for a second, before she saw it.

Lucy sat there with shock as he shrugged a shoulder, smiled, and _agreed_. The girl jumped off the table and gave a big smile to him, before settling their plans.

Lucy couldn't help but be surprised, but in all honesty, she really shouldn't be. Natsu was...

She rolled her eyes at herself and held back a sigh.

Natsu was attractive. It was the simplest way to put it without sending herself off to fantasy island about the bajillion ways Natsu could be deemed good looking. He wasn't very tall for most men his age, but that didn't stop him from outgrowing every single one of them in his own way.

And despite the manly, "too tough to care" attitude he liked to pass off towards Lucy, it really did come as a blessing to her that she had some sort of ground to tease him with.

He had pink hair. Yes, _pink_. Bright and rosy and utterly _hilarious_. He had this one strand always stuck up near the crown of his head, but he didn't care enough about it to try and smother it.

Aside from making fun of his hair, he really was good looking. He had beautiful eyes, Lucy would admit to herself sometimes. They were very bright and had a jade green color to them. It always amazed her how much emotion she could see fill up in those eyes of his, it was sort of frightening at times, but it was also the thing she thought made her want to kiss him in the first place.

He was muscular, but not a total gym freak, which came off as a happy medium to most girls who checked him out. (Not that that was a lot.)

It surprised her, the fact that not many people found Natsu as attractive as she did. She gave him points for looking good, but his annoying personality completely canceled everything she just said about him out.

Lucy often thought about how Natsu would be as a boyfriend. And _not_ because she was "falling in love with him" or any of that crap, but she can't deny the idea running through her head.

It was a natural thing she did with anyone she ended up kissing. Don't act like you don't plan your future with some hot guy you see on the street, because we all know you do.

But on a serious note, Lucy was actually looking for someone to be with long term. She would try harder to look for someone, but all the boys at her school were childish beyond belief. All they did was jump around like monkeys and draw their dicks on any piece of furniture within a 5 foot radius. One, that was disgusting, and two, she would slam her head into a window before _seriously_ contemplating being with an idiot like that.

She saw herself with an actual man, one that could handle himself and wasn't so egotistical that he could just be with her without complaining and whining like a child.

Which was why she was disappointed in herself for ending up in this (not) relationship with _Natsu_ of all people.

An _actual_ relationship with Natsu? Dear God, that would be terrible. No no, they were too different for anything **good** to come of that. He was an idiot with a temper and she was a pretty face with a confusing vanity. He never listened to a word she said when all she needed was someone to listen, and Lucy was always a too much of a bore whenever Natsu had something crazy going. He solved his anger problems with his fist and she always sweet talked her way out of hers. They would never work.

Plus the simple fact that they couldn't stand each other.

All in all, he just wasn't her type. He was goofy and ignorant and an utter _baby_ and she wanted the exact opposite, a confident, mature, (preferably) good looking man. An assertive man.

"He wasn't all bad," she would say so she didn't feel like such a bad person for pointing out his flaws.

There were times when she would be glad Natsu was, well, Natsu. He wasn't a complete asshole when it came to their rearrangement, and Lucy was honestly surprised of his modesty when it came to her. His hands weren't always wandering up her shirt or down her skirt, he kept them when she appreciated them to be.

Sometimes his hand would travel down to her thigh and clench her skin softly, but it never stayed more than a few seconds before returning back up to her hair. (In which she hated to admit that those few seconds were way too short.)

But now, seeing this girl smiling and laughing with Natsu and him doing the exact same back, Lucy could tell she meant business. She could see the gleam in her eye when he had said yes to her, and she could only long for that look in someone else's eye when it came down to her. But only the right eyes.

She just wanted her prince already, damn it.

But for now, she was stuck here. Reading a book, stuck in this _God awful_ class with this _God awful_ teacher, listening to the _stupid_ laughter of freaking _Natsu_ moving on before she was.

She could only sigh and cry a little inside.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Wow, sorry for being so late, I'm kind of in a funk right now.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I saw a scene of this on a show that I'm sort of basing this off of, but I'll keep it a secret until the end to prevent spoilers :3**

**Review and tell me what you think! I'm super excited to where this is going so I would appreciate it!**

**Thanks for everything, OMG 100 follows XD**

**Its amazing, thanks you guys.**


	8. They Drill What Into What?

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three pairs of eyes sat, staring intently at the sidewalk that led to an entrance of the school. They all stood, one shocked, one smiling, and one scared.

Grey was with Juvia. Which, wasn't all that surprising, but it seemed different this time. She wasn't trailing behind him, unsure of what to say and admiring him in quiet content, but she was next to him. And smiling.

And so was Grey.

He was sweaty and shirtless from gym he had last period, but the three could tell that Juvia was just happy that he wasn't completely ignoring her.

She held his shirt for him as he tried balancing his book bag and gym bag and look at his phone at once. She held it to her chest with blushing cheeks which only got darker as Grey tried to show her something on his screen, allowing her to step closer to him with hesitation.

He glanced back up to the three staring at him and said his goodbyes to Juvia, before coming up casually.

"You know there are less subtle ways to stare at people in the middle of the street," He passed right by them, but slowed down his walk.

Cana grinned and swung her arm around his shoulders, "Not where we're from."

Lucy suddenly whirled around to the empty lot around her and snatched Cana's free arm, "Cana! Don't do that, she still might be here!"

Cana only shrugged her off and rolled her eyes, "Turn it down a notch Braveheart, she went inside. It's fine."

The four strolled down the sidewalks away from the school grounds towards where most kids parked their cars. Erza came up casually beside Grey, but she held a smile that spoke anything but 'casual'.

"So, you're not freaked out by Juvia anymore huh?" She asked innocently, holding her hands behind her back.

Grey only sighed at where he knew this was going and nodded meekly, "She's alright. I mean, she's still a little..._woah_, but we've actually been able to hold a conversation without her overreacting to everything that happens."

He hoped that would be enough to satisfy Erza and let the topic drop, but he should've known it wasn't.

"Hm, that's good. She's a very sweet girl you know, she comes to my meetings sometimes to represent the swim teams and she is very smart and considerate. I think you two would go along together nicely." She said, as if giving him her blessing.

Grey rose an eyebrow at that in distaste that she was trying to push them together. He heard the Lucy and Cana snickering beside him and stifled a groan.

"Anyways," He said, moving the conversation along hurriedly, "Where's Natsu?"

Cana suddenly jumped in his view with a wide grin and said, "Oh I don't think he'll be coming today~"

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Because," Cana kept her grin on, "I heard he was with Val now, or something like that."

Grey looked confused down to his phone, "Who the hell's Val?"

Cana twisted on her heel and settled back between him and Lucy on the sidewalk, "Valerie Banks. She's in my art class, she's pretty cool."

Lucy was quiet a moment, thinking hard, before she popped up, "Ohh, is she that short girl? With really long hair?"

"Mmhm," Cana nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed he's not around as much," Erza said a moment later, "I suppose that's why."

They all walked in a similar quietness, until they started along the metal fences surrounding the school. Half in deep thought of Natsu actually _trying_ to be with a girl, and the other half silently impressed at his actions. No one said anything for a longer while, until Grey spoke up.

"Hey, isn't that him?" He suddenly said, and everyone followed his eyes across the street.

No one stopped walking, but they sure did slow down. They spotted him behind the fence, his eyes closed and hair ruffled from the small pair of hands clenching them. Valerie was pressed up against the brick wall of the A building, her lips attached to Natsu's as she arched her hips into his hands where they stayed. He kissed her dynamically, half of it sweet and gentle, and the other half of it he had her trapped against the wall with no room for her to breathe. She accepted it either way, just trying to keep on her toes so not to break them apart.

"I guess they're pretty serious now." Grey said, with a nonchalant sigh.

It was probably true. Natsu was asked out by her over two weeks ago, so it would come to no surprise to see them acting like that after the success of the first date. Lucy hadn't seen much of how they've progressed. In her study hall class with them both, she's only noticed them sitting next to each other now. They've never kissed or done anything remotely romantic in pure public. Valerie was a private girl, Lucy suspected.

Obviously Natsu changed her mind on that now, considering there were a few people in the surrounding area and she didn't seem to have the slightest care. Not that anyone would given that position.

"Mmhm." Lucy hummed, blandly.

Everyone continued on their way to Macao's cafe, some eyes still lingering on the pair that slowly came to pass behind them. Lucy stared. She knew she was, but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that this was going to end up causing her a bunch of stress and confusion.

_Stress and confusion about what?_

She couldn't answer herself. So she looked away, along with everyone else and decided she would figure it out later. In a last minute panic? Probably.

Doing that has never exactly worked out before, but hey, twelve time's the charm.

* * *

**~Past-Time Consequences~**

.

.

Well it didn't take long for Lucy to be faced with that question again. Or, at least a similar question. She was back at Cana's with everyone else, Natsu now deciding to show up with the most easygoing expression anyone could have predicted.

Everything was as usual, sitting, watching TV, and having the _strangest_ conversation about bedbug reproduction Lucy could've walked in on. She came from upstairs with a lollipop, hearing only the part of, "Drill their dick into the girl-" before she blocked everything else out in attempt to save some form of her sanity from these creatures.

"Ugh, why am I friends with you people?" She asked after they were done laughing.

"Hey, it was a biological question. Try and educate yourself for once." Cana joked, her feet kicked up on the tiny table between them all.

Lucy merely rolled her eyes and stuck her lollipop between her teeth, kicking Natsu's shoe.

"Scoot over," she said, and he mindlessly moved an inch.

She took out her candy and shoved his arm till she could fit on the couch with him and Erza. He glanced over and noticed the lollipop in her hand, and his eyes suddenly lit up in greed.

"Ooo," He said, reaching out for it.

Lucy gave him a sharp look and moved it out of his grasp, "No way, get your own."

"Come on, they're all the way upstairs," He whined, turning towards her.

"No," She said simply, then put it in her mouth to prove her point.

He frowned at her, "Just some."

Lucy gave him the stupidest look and the most sarcastic tone she could manage, "Just some? What, you want me to break it in half?" She noticed the annoyance growing in his eyes, "It's already in my mouth, so unless you want my saliva in your mouth along with it, get your own."

He stared at her blankly, before shrugging, "It wouldn't be the first time," and snatched the stick from between her lips.

Lucy gawked at him as Grey burst out laughing next to her, and her face fell into disgust as he _actually_ put it in his mouth. She had absolutely no words to comprehend such _stupidity_, so she only made a noise she couldn't explain and sunk into her seat.

"You're so _gross_," She seethed, crossing her arms to scoot away from him.

He only grinned smugly.

After a few tense moments in Lucy's eyes, she noticed then how quiet the room had come since she even sat down in the first place. Everyone seemed to of course listen in on her and Natsu instead of the tv, so then a blush stealthy rose to her cheeks in thought of the entire situation that just happened.

Happy, who had been sitting on Erza's lap finally spoke up for all the thoughts in the room, "So, what's happening between you two now?"

They were acting as usual, arguing over candy like children, it was nothing surprising, but now that Natsu was with Valerie, everyone _was_ actually curious about the two and their...'predicament'.

Lucy crossed her arms as Natsu glanced over to her, a look of reassurance offered to her.

She cleared her throat and sat up straight, "Yeah, actually, we've already talked over this, so everything's sorted out."

"Really?" Grey asked, a bit skeptically.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "Well since the whole Valerie thing..." she paused, discomfort crossing her features at Natsu's side glance.

"We've agreed to quit. I mean we said at the beginning if either of us wanted to be with someone else that we would." Lucy finished.

"So...everything's back to normal?" Erza asked, her eyes lighting up.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her reaction, "_Yes_. Nothing ever changed."

Everyone seemed neutral to this. Lucy couldn't really tell but she had a feeling most were happy that it was over, instead of the fact that Natsu found a girl.

Everyone, except Cana of course. She on the other hand let out a really long, sad, groan.

"Damn it Lucy!" She whined, smacking her shoulder.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"You were the closest one in our group to have a boyfriend and now you completely blew it!"

Lucy had to sit and think about this for a while before she decided how to blow up at the girl. _How was it her fault that she had no boyfriend?_ If anyone, Erza would be the closest one with her poetic little love story with Jellal. She and Natsu might have kissed a few times before, but they were nowhere near the boyfriend/girlfriend category.

"Oh shut up Cana, what does it even matter to you?" She snapped stubbornly.

"It _matters_, **Big Tits**," Cana cupped her chin and made her look up to her from the armrest, "Because we are losing."

Lucy shook her hand off her face and said, "Losing what?"

Cana lowered her head down and quieted her voice, "Natsu has a girlfriend, Grey, let's face it, is probably going to end up with Juvia, and I don't see Jellal anywhere around for Erza to be counted. We _can't_ let the boys be the only couples. They're winning, _we're losing._"

"What was that Cana?" Grey shot up from his seat, next to a heavily blushing Erza.

She ignored him and Lucy just groaned out loud. "Well I'm sorry Cana, what do you want me to do? Just go up to some random guy and declare that he's my boyfriend?"

Cana pouted, her lips scrunched up and gave her a childish stare. "It would probably work, you know-"

Lucy immediately shoved her off the armrest with a growl and blushed at the laughter in the room. She crossed her arms with an arrogant huff and a glare.

"You people suck." She scoffed, turning to Natsu, "Especially you."

Natsu looked offended, "What did I do!"

"_You_," She jammed a sharp nail into his chest, "Had to go run off with that new girl and now I'm _all the way back_ to square one!"

He only rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I'm supposed to do now? Without you I have no excuse to sit in with my dad on those God awful meetings, and I can't lie through my teeth like you do!" Lucy said.

"Oh bullshit, of course you can," Natsu said wistfully, "You do it all the time to the guys at school, you're decent enough."

Lucy heard laughter from everywhere but next to her and she smacked his head.

"Ow! What did I say?!" Natsu yelled, desperately confused.

Lucy only fell back into her seat with a huff and ignored the rising volume around her. She could feel the burning itch of pounding every single one of their faces in her fingers.

Why was she friends with them again?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**So sorry for such the late update guys, I was struggling on this other chapter for another one of my stories and refused to work on anything else until I finished it so...it took a while...**

**Also sorry its a bit short and a little boring, I just wanted to set up the whole Natsu/Lucy thing this chapter and I didn't know what else to do in it.**

**Thanks for reading guys, I appreciate it all and next chapter will definitely be longer and by the time you're done reading you will probably know my favorite BroOtp. XD**

**See ya!**


End file.
